


Fingers Like Feathers

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Day of the Dead, F/M, Fantasizing, Ghosts, Masturbation, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Day of the DeadPrompt: Kara's spirit/Lee Lee sets off on a journey to explore the new planet, grieving everyone he's lost. One night as he jerks off, he hears Kara's voice.altitudeandwine





	Fingers Like Feathers

Lee laid in his tent, heading toward sleep with the speed of a snail. He sighed and debated whether there was any point to masturbating. In the end, he reached into his shorts and fondled himself, thinking about Kara and Laura and his dad, and how long it'd been since he'd seen another Colonist.

A familiar snort tore his hand off his dick. He grimaced as he looked around. "What the frak?"

"C'mon, Lee. You're not even sure you wanna whack off, so you're not even really trying, and to top it all off, you're thinking about your _Dad_?" There was a long pause, then another snort, and she added, "If thinking about your dad gets you hard, I never want to know that."

"Kara -"

"I could help ya out, Lee, but _I_ don't want to think about your dad and sex at the same time, so you're on your own with that."

He heard the amusement edging toward mean and headed her off. "Dad does not get me off, Kara, and you damn well know it. Tom Zarek, on the other hand...did I ever tell you how I really negotiated that one?"

Kara's laughter pealed through the tent. "I'd have been more likely to frak Zarek than you ever would."

A thought raced across Lee's mind, and he didn't want to care, but he had to ask anyway. "You didn't, did you? Frak Zarek?"

"I was much too busy fantasizing about my CAG. He had these stunning blue eyes, muscles everywhere, and damn, but he looked good in a towel. The tinier the better."

She laughed again, and Lee smiled in response. "So I was in your spank bank?"

"Please. Like I wasn't in yours? That blue dress from Colonial Day? Hitting the deck after a successful kill? Me covered in grease after a long day under a viper? I bet you wished more than once I'd spent the entire day under you."

"And rub all that grease off on me? Yuck. Besides, you never would have let me be on top for an entire day."

Kara giggled. "Damn right I wouldn't." A beat later, she said, "Go on, Lee. Get your hand in there. I'll help you out, just this once. Unless you'd rather think about your dad."

Lee stuck his tongue out.

"You keep that up, I'll find you something to do with that tongue." She sighed. "Well, I would if I could."

"What would I be doing with it, Kara?"

"Oh, no. This is about you, Leland Adama, and how desperately you need your beauty sleep."

He was almost sure he felt fingers on his wrist, pushing his hand closer to his penis, and he groaned, low and quiet.

Next time she spoke, her voice was in his ear. "Just stroke up and down for a minute, Lee. Get a feel for yourself."

He followed her instructions, letting his fingers glide and wander, encircling the head of his hardening dick with his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmm. Much better. Knew you weren't a lost cause. Now, if my fingers were there, right under yours, show me how you'd want it."

The fleeting sensation of fingers not his own squeezing around him had him harder than he'd been in a while. Maybe he had been half-assing it for...never mind. Kara's fingers. He cupped himself, close to his pubic hair, and stroked up, just a tease.

"You wouldn't go right for the gusto, Lee?"

He shook his head, then blew out a breathy moan. "Not if your hand's there with mine. I'd drag it out as long as possible, Kara. Make sure you felt every inch of me."

"I wouldn't have been into that. Not back then. I can appreciate a good slow buildup now, though. And once I'd investigated all of you?"

He was sure he'd felt her lips on his ear. He got a solid grip, then laughed.

"Something funny, Lee?"

"Just remembering how good you were in a viper, and wondering if you were that good with another kind of joystick."

Hot, moist air touched his neck, and he shivered.

"Mmm-hmm. I would have been _very_ good with your joystick, Lee. Too bad we never got around to that. Back to work, now. I'm getting bored."

He snickered. "I'm the one trying to get off, and _you_ are bored?" Without waiting for an answer, he sped up his strokes, tightened his grasp, and let the image of Kara giving him a hand job carry him along. In mere seconds, he was clenching his ass cheeks and pushing hard into his fist, straining toward release.

"Come for me, Lee," she whispered into his ear.

"Gods, Kara!" Come spilled over his fist, contained by his briefs, and he groaned out, "Frak, that was good."

Hair tickled his chin and his arm wrapped around - something - as he fell into a heavy sleep.

Lee woke up well into the morning, and made a face when his briefs and hand were stuck to his stomach hair. He started to sit up, and two blonde hairs fell down his chest. He ignored the fact that Kara would think it overly sentimental, and stuck them in an envelope with her single letter after Zak died.

He hopped to his feet and shoved out into the crisp fall air. It was good to be alive.


End file.
